Year Seven
by nicolelestrange
Summary: James/Lily love story. How he gets over himself their seventh year and they fall in love. My second fanfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Lily Gone Wild

_This was it. My first day as Head Girl. _Head Girl_! _I had been counting down the days to today since I first got my letter in the mail from Hogwarts informing me of my new position at the school. _I was freakin' Head Girl!_

It was unusually cold for September 1st, but I didn't really mind. All I could think about was as soon as I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time, my duties as Head Girl started._ Eep_!

_Wow, _I thought_.This is actually my last year at Hogwarts_. I honestly had been so wrapped up in the excitement of my position that it hadn't really sunk in that this was my seventh, and final, year at my favorite place in the world.

I threw the rest of my things in my trunk, then looked around my room one last time. Sure, I'd be back here eventually, but after I finished my seventh year, I was going to go on to Auror Training.. then start a life of my own in the real world. It was all bittersweet, really, I was excited to grow up, yet scared shitless at the same time.

"LILY! Let's go! You cannot be late for the train!" I heard my mum yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I screamed back, as I grabbed my cat off of my bed. "We're going to have a great time this year, Iz. I can just feel it." Her only response was a little purr, and a quick nip of my finger. Typical.

I ran down the stairs and out to the car, throwing my luggage into the backseat. _This was it. This was really it._

* * *

I scanned the train for an empty compartment, just wanting to relax before I had to go the the Prefect meeting. Considering I am Head Girl, I'm actually supposed to be in charge of that meeting, along with Head Boy.

_Wait a minute. Who was Head Boy?_ I was sure it would be Remus, but he never mentioned it in any of his letters from over the summer. Remus Lupin was a good friend of mine, the only one of the "Marauders" that I actually could stand. He got good marks and was a Prefect alongside me. He had to be Head Boy, he just had to.

After eating a chocolate frog and changing into my robes (I was a tad early, I know), I made my way down to the Prefect cart to get ready for the first meeting of the school year. On my way there, I had the misfortune of running into the most annoying person I had ever met.

"What are you doing back here Potter? There's a meeting for the Head Boy and Girl right now... leave," I spat. God, I hated Potter.

"You don't think I know that, Lily dear? Being Head Boy and all, I'm kind of supposed to be here," he said with a wink.

"You know, after six years of winking at me with rejection, you'd think you'd stop after awhile. You are such an ign- wait. Head Boy?! YOU?! Potter, get out of here. You're so immature. You and I both know Remus is Head Boy."

"Ahh, Evans. That's where you're wrong," he said, and while smirking that stupid smirk of his, he pulled out a freakin' Head Boy badge, and pinned it to his shirt. I looked from his face to the badge several times, and then I fainted.

* * *

"Evans, get up! Wake up!" Ugh. I hated that voice. "Come on Lily, seriously, get up! You're scaring me!" Good. Be scared. I don't care. Now leave me alone Potter. "Remus! Remus, help me! She won't wake up!" Remus was here? Thank goodness, somebody normal. I considered opening my eyes and letting the boys know I wasn't actually still unconscious, but I kind of liked hearing James panic. It was funny. "Sirius! Get somebody! My goodness Lily, wake up!" All of a sudden, somebody slapped me in the face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU POTTER? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HIT A GIRL?! YOU WONDER WHY I BLOODY HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed. I looked at my surroundings, and realized Potter, Remus, and Sirius were not alone. My best friend, Adriana, was standing over me.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm the one who hit you. Now get up! You're starting to scare us," Adriana said. She stuck out her hand and helped me off the ground. The five of us walked into a compartment, and sat down. I glared at Potter from across the tiny room.

"Jeeze, Lily. I just saved your life and all I get in thanks is that dirty look? Really? That's how you treat your knight in shining armor?" Potter said, doing that stupid smirk thing again. _That's it. I've had it._

Before anybody could stop me, I had lunged from my seat and jumped onto Potter. Pulling his stupid messy hair with one hand and beating him with the other, I started screaming at him.

"You," slap. "Are," slap. "NOT," slap. "My," slap. "Knight," slap. "In," slap. "Shiny," slap. "Freakin'," slap. "Armor!" slap. "I," slap. "HATE YOU!" I would have slapped him again, but Adriana and Remus had pulled me off of him and were holding me back against my will. I started to claw at their arms, but they weren't letting go anytime soon. Stupid friends.

"Bloody hell, Lily. If you wanted to get on top of me that bad, all you had to do was ask," the newly beaten half to death Potter said, with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! I know this is extremely short, it was just an idea that popped into my head. Let me know if I should continue it, I promise it gets better! Thank you for reading, please review and let me know of any improvements I can make! xxo _


	2. Chapter 2: History Repeating Itself

I was silent the rest of the train ride. Adriana, Sirius, Remus, and the idiot all tried making small talk with me, asking me stupid questions, etc. I, thankfully, had my death glare down to a T. And that was my only response to every thing that came out of their mouths.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts, and I couldn't help but smile. This really was my absolute favorite place in the entire world. The castle was huge, and it was breathtaking. Every time I saw it was like seeing it for the first time. _Man, I'm going to miss this place next year_.

I let Adriana drag me from the carriage, and into the school. I was still silent.

I loved watching the first years get sorted (preferably into Gryffindor). It was so sweet seeing their little faces light up, and just the genuine joy of being at the school for the very first time. I couldn't wait till I had a kid who came here.

After the feast, I made my way to the Head Dorm. It was separate from all four of the houses, do to the fact that both the Head Boy and Head Girl didn't necessarily have to come from the same house. It was located an equal distance from all four of the houses common rooms, just in case anybody needed assistance from us at any time. I had been extremely excited to live in the Head Dorm with Remus for the year, but now that I was stuck with James freakin' Potter, I was the farthest thing from excited. Ugh.

"Hey Evans! Wait up!" Great. I turned around and saw Potter running after me.  
"Wait do you want, Potter?" I said, trying to sound as bitchy as I possibly could. He finally caught up to me, his face a little red from being out of breath. It was actually kind of cu- _stop it right there. Nothing about this kid is cute. _

"I was going to walk with you to our new dorm, if you didn't mind," Potter said, almost... sweetly? No. Impossible. The kid was a prick.

"Fine. But I'm not speaking to you. Now, or ever. So don't bother talking to me," I responded, and started to walk towards the dorm again. Of course, Potter didn't listen to me.

"So, Lil, how was your summer holiday?" No response. "Did you enjoy your trip to Diagon Alley?" No response. "How's that sister of yours?" No response. "Will you go on a trip to Hogsmeade with me?" Honestly Potter? I rolled my eyes.  
"Look, Potter. I do not like you. I will never like you. You are an arrogant, annoying, idiotic, self-centered, disgusting git. My summer was fantastic because I was away from you. Yes, I did enjoy Diagon Alley – and guess what? You weren't there! My sister is none of your nosy business, thank you very much. And for the nine-hundredth time, NO I will NOT go to Hogsmeade with you! Now leave me alone!" I screamed the last bit, without realizing it. I looked around me to see a group of fifth-years wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "To your dorms with you! Scat!"

I looked back at James, expecting to see that annoying smirk of his. However, he actually looked... hurt. I almost began to feel bad, before my conscious reminded me of who I was looking at.

"Lil... Evans," Potter started quietly. "I'm sorry for my behavior on the train this morning. It was uncalled for. I'm also sorry for annoying you so much these past six years. Don't worry, I won't ask you to Hogsmeade or on any stupid dates anymore. You've got your wish. The arrogant, annoying, idiotic, self-centered, disgusting git is going to leave you alone from now on, okay? I'm sorry." He looked at me one last time, then walked away.

* * *

I was laying in my bed, thinking about what had happened earlier this evening, when I heard the common room door open and shut. I heard a shuffling of feet, and then an extremely loud noise. _What in the hell..?_

I jumped out of bed, and into the common room that I shared with Potter. I walked over to light a candle, when I tripped over a large object.  
"Umph! What the hell?" The object below me began to speak.  
"Lily I'm shorry – pleashe forgiiive me. But firrrst, can you geroff me pleashe," Potter said, his words slurring together. _That stupid git is drunk! _I stood up, and picked the idiot up, setting him into a chair. I was livid.

"You honestly think that HEAD BOY can get DRUNK? Bloody hell Potter it's your first day on duty! And you are drunk! Bloody drunk! What if a first year came to our door right now, lost and scared? What would you do? I have never been so mad at you in my entire life... this by far beats third year when you turned my hair purple. Potter what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Lily... Lil. Lillllllllly lil lilillili!" He laughed at the way he was saying my name, and I rolled my eyes.

"Get to bed, NOW! If I ever find out you were drinking again, I swear to Merlin James Potter I will have you expelled! You once again prove how much of a freakin' idiot you are, I could seriously just kil-" Potter kissed me. In the middle of my sentence about what an idiot James Potter is, the kid actually stood up, and kissed me.

It was – unfortunately- a good kiss. I mean, he is a good kisser. I let it happen for one second too long before I pushed him off of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Never touch me again, Potter!" I was trying to act furious, but the kiss was _so good_. So good, I almost didn't have a problem with it. Thank goodness he was too drunk to realize I actually... enjoyed it.

He stood up, grabbed my shoulders – probably for support considering he could barely walk – and looked me in the eyes.

"Lily Evans. I know you hate me and," his eyes started to roll back in his head, but he regained composure. "I know you hate me, and I'm sorry for being such and idiot, I really am." He again stopped speaking. Stupid drunk idiot. "But Lily Evans, I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since day one. And I won't stop fighting for you until I have you. You hear me, Evans? I will have you one day. And you're going to love me, too."

I couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, James Potter thought that I, Lily Evans, would fall in love with _him_? I started laughing so hard, my whole body shook. I couldn't stop. It took me a good five minutes to compose myself again. I was still giggling.  
"Potter, you're drunk. Now get lost," I took his hand off of my shoulders, and turned him towards the direction of his room. "Go on, get out of here and get some sleep."

He began walking towards his room, when he fell to the floor. I walked over to him, picked him up – again – and started dragging him towards his bed. Honestly, the things I did for this idiot.

We finally reached his bed, and with one last heave, I got him onto it. He hadn't let go of me, however, and I fell on top of him.

"Potter, let go of me RIGHT NOW!" I screamed attempting to pry his hands off of me. He was not letting go. I began to beat him senseless, to no response. Still, he didn't let go. I looked up at his face, to see the git was sleeping. Sleeping. Sleep. Sleep... what time was it? It had to be nearly 3 a.m. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I realized how tired I was. _Oh no,_ I thought. _I am NOT sleeping wrapped up in James Potter's arms. Hell no_. I started hitting him even harder, but he was out. Shouldn't his grip have lessened by now? I tried prying at his arms, but he just held me tighter. Git.

Realizing I had no choice, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. My body rejoiced in response. I was so tired. I began to imagine that this wasn't James Potter I was on top of, but perhaps a really good-looking, Scottish model. Yeah, that's who it was. Not James Potter. Not James Potter.

* * *

"Lily Evans. On top of me again, huh?" I woke up, looked at my surroundings, and screamed.


End file.
